The Breakout Series: Trapped
by miyuki-miura798
Summary: (PART 1/4) Maka and Soul were best friends when they were kids. Their city was at war against those who were meisters and those who were weapons. They didn't care; all they wanted was to run away, together. One day a splitting in the town separates them. They met again, ready to run away. They will do anything to leave this city, together. (Rated T, just to be safe...)
1. Our Trap

**SURPRISE! Hi everyone! I hope your ready! Here is a new story! In a few weeks, another one could be posted. You people think I'm crazy, well that's what I am! It's summer and I want to make it up since school was holding me back. Anyway, please support this new story series. It's four parts so be prepared!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ Our Trap

Death City had two types of people. The Meister and the Weapons. Lord Death was in charge of them all, until Asura showed up. He fought Lord Death on who would rule the city, who would take charge of the world. Asura won that battle. Asura became in charge and the whole world changed. The world became filled with crazy, insane, people. The world is filled with madness. No one dared to disagree and order, or even fight back. If they did, it would cost them their soul. Nothing was the same as it used to be.

Asura wouldn't let anyone wouldn't let any weapon or meister talk, or even be close by each other. He made the meister wear red bands on their arms while he made the weapons wear gray. He feared he would be taken down if meister and weapons team up. It got to the point where the weapons and meisters were separated. It even got to the point where weapons and meisters were thought they were better than one another. They would fight and go insane, but Asura didn't care. The only time he would was when he would see them working together. He would have his guards, or Kishins, step in.

To make sure no resistances were made between weapons and meister, he separated them. He put the weapons on one side of the city and the meisters on the other side. He made absolute sure that no weapons or meisters crossed onto the wrong side. Families were separated from each other along with close friends, especially two five-year-old kids. She was a meister and he was a weapon. They both lost each other through this.

…

Two kids, around age of five, were sitting on a hill in a deserted park. One of them, a girl with ash blonde hair tied in two pigtails with green eyes, sitting under a tree reading a book. The other, a boy with snow white hair and red, was standing next to leaning against a tree. Even though they were little, they both hated the whole weapons are one type of people while meisters are another type of people. They wanted their city back to normal, the way things used to be. They may be young, but they want it to go back. Where everyone lived together as one, they wanted that back.

"Man, I hate this!" the boy yelled. "Why did this have to happen? We should do something about this?"

"We can't do anything Soul!" the girl said closing her book. "We're just kids; no one will listen to us."

"Then we will make them Maka." Soul said grabbing her hand. "I'm sick of wearing this. I feel like I'm some sort of item." He said while taking of the gray band of his arm.

"I do too! It's just… I'm scared that something will happen to us if we do something like that. You heard what happen to those people who fought back." She said squeezing her hand.

"Then we'll run away." He said.

"What! Now?"

"No, not now, in the future. I'll plan it out and we can leave this place, together."

"What if we get caught? You know what happens to runaways. I'm scared we'll get hurt." She said. A few tears fell from her face but Soul wiped them away.

"You won't because I'll protect you." He said and he turned his arm into a blade. "I'm a weapon, you're a meister. A weapon has to protect its meister."

"That was before Soul." She said grabbing his other hand. His blade turned back into an arm. "It's different now. Meisters and weapons can't team up anymore."

"I don't care. I want you to be my meister and then we can become partners. We'll runaway and I'll protect you, okay?" he asked looking into her eyes. She smiled and nodded. But it faded away soon after.

"What about the separation? All the weapons are leaving today. You, my father, everyone are leaving to go across the city. You won't be here anymore." She said. Soul brought her into a hug.

"I'll find a way," he whispered to her. "I'll try to find a way to see you." He let go of her, but enough to look at her in the eye. "I promise."

She smiled and nodded. She knew he would come back. They have been friends for at least six months, but it felt like they have known each other forever. It all started when Maka was being picked on by a few other weapons because she was a meister. Before they could hurt even more, Soul stepped in and beat them all up. Maka asked why a weapon like him would help her. He smiled and told her that cool guys don't beat up girls, even if they are meisters. From then on, Soul and Maka became best friends. They had to keep this friendship a secret from their other friends and their family.

The separation bothered them, especially Soul. Maka had accepted him as a friend, no one did that. He was known as a demon for his white hair, red eyes, and sharp teeth. Maka looked past that and saw him as her best friend. She was everything to him, and he wanted to protect her always. They always found ways to see each other. Even if it was for a minute, those minutes of seeing each other made it worth it. But with the separation, he would never see her again.

"I hope you won't be in trouble," he said as they walked back to her house. "You were gone for too long."

"I don't care. I got to see you. That makes me really happy." She said and smiled. He smiled again and nodded.

When they got to her house, they saw Maka's father storm out with her mother right behind him. "I hope I never see you again you ass!" she yelled. Her father looked back. "Same to you bitch!"

Maka grabbed Soul's hand and he held onto her. Her parents were fighting once again. Now her father was leaving. Maka's mother saw Soul and Maka together and walked over to them.

"Where is your band?" Are you a weapon or meister?" she asked. He didn't answer; afraid they would take her away from him if he said. "Well?" she asked. He held his grip on Maka's hand.

"I'm a weapon." He said. Her mother became mad.

"You're a weapon!" she said in a stern voice. Her gaze went to Maka. "You have been hanging around a weapon!" she said more as a statement than a question. The only thing Maka could do was nod. Her mother separated them. "You are not allowed to hang around weapons Maka. Come inside." She took Maka's hand.

"Wait, mommy what are you…" Maka was cut off.

"You can't hang out with weapons! Let's Go!" she replied. Maka got out of his her mother grip.

"Let me say good bye to him!" Maka yelled. Her mother was shocked but looked away. Maka ran to Soul. Soul hugged her and she hugged him. Maka started to cry.

"I'll miss you!" she said. Soul held her tighter. "I'll never see you again!"

"Not true," he whispered so her mother wouldn't hear. "I promise to come back for you. Cool guys keep their promises." She nodded. "We'll runaway together. So strong and I'll be back for you." Maka nodded and let go.

Maka's mother took Maka and some Kishins came over to take Soul back home. Soul looked back to Maka. She was trying no t to cry, so she smiled at him. Soul would remember that smile, till he found a way to see her again.

…

A total of nine years passed and things just got worse. The world became more insane, crazier, and madder. Asura had changed the rules so much that meisters and weapons couldn't trust their own kind. The world was falling apart, metaphorically and literally. It was hard to get out without being attacked. No one felt safe anymore.

Nothing was the same anymore. Family and friends would turn on each other for money, food, even safety. Asura controlled everything. His goal was to fill this world with his insane power. It was terrible to watch your love ones fight each other. Many people lost their lives, no their souls to Asura and Kishins. Both meister and weapons feared him more than ever. The whole world and way of life they knew was gone.

Maka became strong because she knew Soul would want her to be. She carried a gun with her because Soul wanted her to be safe. They were able to talk to each other by the secret resistant meisters and weapons passing them their letters. Even though this was all they could do, they both happy. Soul has been planning for his run away with her. They knew it would be tough since they were five. Now they're fourteen. They're stronger, smarter, and know how to fight. They were going to leave, but they had to find away to see each other face to face.

They didn't want to stay there. They wanted their lives to back to the way it was. They were going to break out of this trap.

* * *

**So what do you think, the start of a great series. I hope... **

**Please tell me if I should countinue! R&R!**


	2. Her Life Here

**Here is chapter 2. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. It's a four part series so I hope you guys will follow me with it.**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 2 ~ Her Life Here

Maka was out taking a walk, which is very risky but she could handle it. She walked the streets. Her dark black coat was blowing in the wind. She also wore dark blue jeans and black shirt. She had her black boats with white straps. She looked at the scenery around her. What was a bright and colorful, was now a world filled with darkness and madness. She hated it all; everything in the world has changed. Nothing was the same anymore.

As she walked down the street, she noticed a spiky blue hair bow beating up a blonde hair bow. Maka couldn't help but sigh. She knew who that boy was and with his big ego it wasn't hard to miss him. She knew what he was doing, it was a stupid idea, and so she came up with an idea and walked over to him. She put her hood up to cover her face a bit.

"Alright Hiro," the blue hair boy said. "Give me any food, money, or anything you got right now!"

"I don't have anything I swear! He said putting his hands up.

"That's it!" he said pulling him up to punch him. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" He was about to punch him when he heard the loading of a gun. He turned to see Maka, but she covered her face, holding the gun, right in front of his face.

"Black Star," she said. "I thought you knew better." Black Star just started laughing.

"You wouldn't pull that trigger on me. I bet you that thing isn't even loaded." He said.

"Oh hell yes I would!" she snapped holding onto the gun even tighter. "I will shot any idiot I see and right now I see one." Black Star eyed her. "Let Hiro go and let's go home."

He grunted and dropped Hiro who ran off crying. He walked over to Maka and pulled her hood off. She looked pissed off, but he just laughed. He then took her gun and took out the magazine.

"It's not even loaded." He said. He then smirked. "I knew you wouldn't kill me. I mean, I'm your friend."

"Just tell me why you wanted to kill Hiro." She said taking her gun back and loading it. "What did he, no wait, what did you do?"

"Why do you think I always did something?"

"It's you. Who else is going to do something stupid like that?"

"He threaten me so I beat him up and threaten him." He said crossing his arms. "I feel like he should have gotten what he deserved and he got it."

Black Star has been Maka's friend a year after Soul had moved across town. She didn't have the same bond with Black Star as she did with Soul. Their bond was the "older brother protects his little sister" type of thing. He may beat up people to get money, but Maka was there to stop him. He also beat up any one who would hurt Maka. He also had this dream where he would surpass god.

"Well any way, how much money do you have?" he asked as they walked home.

"Only about fifty dollars, but my mom would want some of it so I don't know really." She said holding the money up to show him and putting it back in her pocket.

"I don't know how you put up with that bitch."

"Black Star she is my mom!"

"I don't care who threats their kids like that?"

"She still is my mom." She said. Maka knew he was right. Ever since the divorce because of her stupid father, when she found out her daughter was friends with a weapon, and when she fell into the insanity along with the rest of the world, she became crazy. She would yell, beat, and sometimes cut Maka whenever she was mad. It was something Maka used as her strength. It was something she used to make her stronger. She was still her mom, even if she did become crazy.

"Yeah, well, just be careful. All those bruises and cuts make you look like a psycho." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I guess I blend in with everyone now." She said. They both laughed. She was glad to have a conversion with him. It almost felt normal to her.

Maka remember something she had been meaning to ask him. "Hey Black Star," she said. He looked over to her. "Uh… how's Kid doing?" Black Star just sighed.

"Same as ever. He still in hiding, don't know where he is. The letters he sends us are helpful, but he does know who to play it safe." Maka just nodded. They knew Kid would be fine. He barely comes out but when he does he changes his look.

They knew Kid since they day Black Star tried picking a fight with him. They were ten and Black Star saw Kid and wanted to beat him. Before Maka could stop him, Kid, or Death the Kid, had already kicked his butt. Kid is the son of Lord Death so he and his father are in hiding. Asura and his kishins are looking for him but the Meister Resistance is helping Lord Death hide. Asura wants him and Lord Death dead.

"Well as long as they're safe then I guess they're okay." Maka said. Black Star nodded.

"But if it were me, I would fight them. I'm going to surpass god!" He said putting his fist in the air.

"Yeah, yeah Black Star. Keep dreaming." She said. Her phone then beeped and she looked to see a text.

"Who is it?" he asked looking over.

"My mom," she said with a sigh. "She wants me home. She keeps thinking I'm hanging out with weapons or breaking some kind of law." It's been like that for her ever since her mom met Soul. Black Star started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You, breaking the law! That's really funny Maka! I can't wait to see the day that happens!" he laughed. She punched him in the arm. He was right. I was against the law for meisters and weapons to be around each other. The consequences for are death.

As they walked over to their gated neighborhood, a kishin stopped them. They knew what he was going to check if they were meisters by scanning their eyes and fingers. They both got scanned and the machine said they were clear. They did this so they know if weapons were coming into the meisters side.

Maka thought it was stupid. If any weapon stepped on the meister side they would be dead. Maka and Black Star said their good bye and went their separate ways. Maka got home, tired and worn out. She looked at the kitchen counter to see her mom left her a note saying heat up something will be home late. She went up to her room and took her coat and shoes off. She took her gun out and put it at the bottom of her dresser with her extra gun and ammo. Even her letters from Soul were there.

She took the recent one he gave her, which was last weeks, and read it over. He wrote about how much he hates all this, how he hates the rules, how the separation is stupid. But it mostly said how much he missed her. He wrote that he wishes he could see her. He said he is always keeping his promise. He wrote how he is even trying to find a way to see her again. Even though that's all impossible, she still believes in him.

She sighed and looked out her window. She didn't like how the world was gray and dull. This is what was what the meisters were like, crazy and insane. She wondered what the weapons were like. She wondered if Soul was safe. She hoped into bed and closed her eyes letting sleep take over her while holding on to his letter.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	3. His Life There

**Here is chapter 3! I really hope you guys like this story. I might post a new story the beginning of July. The two stories I'm thinking of posting are Switch It! or Complete (look at bio). Anyway please enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 3 – His Life There

Soul was sitting on top of the building staring down at the city. Down there would be dangerous because all the weapons that have been infected by the madness would fight anyone they see. He really hated it here. The only reason he hasn't had to fight anyone yet was because he wore dark clothes. He wore his black leather jacket with a dark red shirt underneath, black jeans, and black shoes. In his jacket he kept his gun. He had to blend in with dark so he can move without getting caught. He looked down to hear a fight going down beneath him.

"Crazy isn't it?" he heard he looked to see one of his friends Harvar D. Éclair.

"I think insane fits this whole situation better." Soul replied looking back at the fight.

"Well this is what the world is like now. There's nothing we can do about it." He said taking a seat next to Soul.

"This world has gone insane. There is nothing we can do about it now. All we can do is hope for the best out of this." Soul said and Harvar nodded. "Anything from the Weapon Resistance?"

"If you're talking about that letter from her, no, not yet. They're checking mail tomorrow." He replied. Soul only nodded. He missed Maka so much. He hasn't seen her since they have been separated nine year ago.

"Well I should be going, I don't like staying in one spot while I'm outside." Soul said standing up. Harvar nodded and they said they would see each other at the resistance meeting in a few days.

Soul walked around staying out of paths that had too many people. He walked around, not really knowing where he was going, but he needed something to do. He thought he looked around just find passed out weapons or, which is rare, dead weapons. Some Kishins would be walking around and watching everyone. They don't stop the fights, they wouldn't care if people died.

'_So this is what has happened to the world. People become insane and they don't know who they are. Maka says the same thing about the meister. She tells me that the meisters would pick fights to get money. None of that has happen to her, but this is crazy. This is…_' Soul thought was interrupted when he saw where he was.

He was in the area of the where the meisters and weapons are split off. It was basically a huge wall with wire and alarms everywhere. Some Kishins where patrolling and watching to see if anyone was passing by. Soul was looking over from behind a building corner. He wished to get over that wall. He wanted to see Maka. But doing that would be risking his life. He could get killed for crossing over. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned around with his scythe arm in front of him.

"Soul it's me Tsubaki!" she whispered. Soul let out a breath of relief and transformed his arm back.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered to her.

"I could say the same to you." She whispered. "I was grocery shopping and I saw you here. What are you planning?"

"Nothing." He said turning his attention back to the wall.

"Is this about Maka?" she whispered. Soul chose not to say anything. Tsubaki shook her head. "Soul, come on. You're going to get in trouble." Soul nodded and walked back with Tsubaki.

Soul met Tsubaki when he was ten. Some boys were fighting and she was losing. Soul stepped in and helped her out. They became good friends but they didn't have the relationship he had with Maka. He told Tsubaki about Maka who she was and she wished she could meet her. He told her that he wrote letters to her and had them sent to Maka through the resistance. Soul introduced Tsubaki to Maka in a letter once and Maka wanted to meet her one day. From that day on Tsubaki and Maka wrote letters to each other. Soul met Maka's friend Black Star through the letters and thought this guy was an idiot at first. He doesn't write to Black Star so if he wanted to say something to him he would just write a small note and tell Maka to give it him. His note would just say protect Maka for me.

"I understand you would want to see Maka, Soul." Tsubaki said handing him a soda. They went to a roof top area because it's the only safe place to talk. "But don't do anything risky."

"Did Maka say something to you?" Soul asked drinking some of the soda. Tsubaki smiled and nodded.

"She said, "Please watch over Soul. Make sure he does nothing stupid," so I have to make sure you don't do anything stupid." She said laughing. Soul rolled his eyes. Maka was always worried about him.

"She tells me that just because I tell her the same thing." He says. Tsubaki smiled and took a drink of her soda. "How's your brother?" She almost choked on her drink.

"I don't know," Tsubaki said. She looked down at the floor. "I haven't heard from him, but I know he is alive." Soul only nodded. Tsubaki's brother, Masamune, is the only weapon able to escape. It happened a year after Soul met Tsubaki that he ran away. No one has heard from him, but Tsubaki could tell that her brother was alive. It had something to do with the Nakatsukasa past. No one knows how he escaped but he did it. Soul wants to escape too, with Maka.

"I wonder where he went though." Soul whispered. "I know Kishins are looking for him, but still."

"You really want to runaway with her don't you." Tsubaki said smirking. Soul turned away.

"Only because this world is insane now. There has to be a place in the world where it's not like that." Soul said.

"One can only dream." Tsubaki said nodding. "Asura controls everything. He makes everything filled madness. Lord Death before tried to put peace in the world."

"Yeah but where is he now?" Soul said getting up throwing his empty drink away. "He has a son who is a meister. I never heard anything from Maka about him." Soul said.

"No one there even knows where he is." Tsubaki whispered. "Only the Meister Resistance knows. But they have to keep that under cover."

"Yeah I know." Soul said. "I wonder how long our world will be like this."

"Me too." Tsubaki said.

They both said good bye and that they will would see each other at the Weapon Resistance in a few days. Soul walked the streets to get back to his apartment. He walked in peace until he notice someone following him. He then wanted to fool around with so he walked a bit faster and turned into an ally. He then hid and his followers went into the ally looking for him. Soul then ambushed them and kicked their ass.

"I'm not a big fan on this stalking thing." Soul said looking at the two beat up guys. "Plus, I got no money." He said and walked off.

Soul made it to his apartment and took his shoes off. He went to the kitchen to heat up cup of noodles. He didn't feel like eating anything else. He then went to change his clothes into something comfortable. He put his gun in one of his drawers were he keeps his extra ammo. He took his noodles out and ate it. He then looked over to one of the most recent letters Maka wrote him. He looked at it and read it over.

Maka told how she is the smartest in school and how her grades beat someone else who is trying to beat her. She writes how her mom is over protective of her because of her mom meeting him nine and years ago. She also writes how much she misses him and how she wishes to see him again. Soul smiled at the letter. He saved all of them. He saved them because she wrote it. He finished his dinner and went to bed. He wonders what Maka could be doing over there. What her life is like over there. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over. But he had one thought left.

'_We'll get out of this Maka… I promised._'

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	4. Over Protective & Sneaky

**Hey everyone how are you? I hope you guys are enjoying this series. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot. The more you review the faster the updates will come! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ Over Protective & Sneaky

Maka was walking home from school. Black Star had told that she should go to the meeting tonight because something big was going to happen. She hoped it wasn't something stupid like him making a scene. That was usually what he did down there. But he did say an old friend of theirs was coming. Right away Maka knew what he meant. Kid was coming. She is definitely going to that meeting. The only thing that was holding her back was her mom. This was going to get tricky. Maka turned down an ally when someone called her name.

"Hey you're Maka right?" the person said from the ally. Maka put her hands in her pockets of her black coat because in her right pocket was her gun.

"Who are you?" she asked walking slowly to him.

"Don't worry, I'm from the Meister Resistance like you are." he said holding up a badge. The badge is just a skull that said 'Meister Resistance'. The weapons get the same thing but of course it says Weapon on it. "I'm Ox Ford and I have some stuff for you." She walked over to him.

"What is it?" She asked. He went into his bag and pulled out two envelopes.

"One is from Kid and the other is from someone called Soul." Maka's eyes widen. She quickly took both letters and stuffed it in her bag. "I was only expecting the one from Soul. Why did Kid send one?" she asked.

"Kid gave it to me. I just gave Black Stars his a few minutes ago. Kid said what's written is the same in both letters. He just wanted me to give to you as soon as possible." He said. Maka nodded. "He also said to read it before the meeting." Maka nodded again. They said good bye and went away.

Maka ran home. She really wanted to read the letters from Soul and Kid. She was curious why Kid would write something to her and Black Star. She was curious to why he wanted them to read it before they got to the meeting. All she knew was this was Kid, and if he had something important, he would get his message out without anything holding him back. She opened the door to her house and she saw her mom over in the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" she said with anger in voice. Maka didn't care.

"I ran into a friend." She said. Maka put her bag down and went into the kitchen.

"You didn't get into a fight did you? Are you hurt? Are you bleeding? Is anything broken?" she said. She grabbed Maka's face and started checking for cuts or bruises. She then was looking at her arms. Maka rolled her eyes and moved her arm away.

"Look mom I'm fine. Nothing happened to me. I can handle myself. Anyway I'm going out later." I said getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"No you won't. You're not going out anymore."

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt. You're staying home, you're not going anywhere." She said.

"But!"

"No buts! You're staying home!" She said almost yelling. Maka stepped back a bit and nodded. She knew that there was only way to get to that meeting. Sneaking out.

_"The meeting starts at 11 o'clock. You better be there." _ Maka called Black Star to tell him what she was planning to do. Maka was sitting in her room with the door locked so her mom won't come in.

"I know Black Star don't worry. I'm sneaking out." She whispered. She heard him laugh at the other end.

_"Ohhh, Maka is being a bad girl…" _ He said in a singing voice.

"SHUT UP! Anyway did you get the letter from Kid?" she said. She looked at the letter next to her.

_"Yeah, I'm about to read it. You better be there if has to send us letters to read beforehand." _He said.

"Yeah, I know. See you later." She whispered.

_"See you later and be careful." _He said and hung up. Maka looked at the letter and opened it. It wasn't long, but it looked neat. Well he did have OCD with symmetry. She began reading.

_Dear Maka,_

_I hope you are doing well, but I need some help. I am asking you and Black Star for this. I trust you enough that you two won't let me down. I know the Weapon and Meister Resistance are both working hard, but I need things to go a bit faster. I am forming a group not even my father knows about. You and Black Star are the only Meisters here that can help me. I also have some weapons on the other side that are going to help too. All I need is for to go to the meeting and attend. At the end of the meeting, go to the secret room where we talk about things. Black Star will meet you there. I will explain everything there. Don't tell anyone about this. I'm counting on you._

_From,_

_Death the Kid_

Maka couldn't believe what she just read. Was Kid serious? Was this his whole plan? What could be going through his mind? Maka couldn't believe he wanted to do this. She looked at the clock on her night stand. It read 10:15 pm. She need to start heading out. She went to her closet and put her black coat on and then put her boots on. She opened her door to hear for anything. Her mom was asleep so she knew she had to sneak out now. She grabbed the letter and put in her bag. She opened her window and reached for the tree near it. She then closed the window enough she could open when she got back before morning. She climbed down and ran to where the meeting would be held.

She ran until she reached an old building. She opened the door and walked a bit till she found the red door. She knocked and someone came out. "ID please." He said. Maka took out her ID. On it, it just said her name and that she was in the Resistance. He nodded and let her pass.

She went in and saw all her friends. She tried to look for Black Star to talk about what she just read. She then felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Black Star there.

"Hey did you read it?" he asked,

"Yeah, what was up with that? What do you think he means?" She asked he only shrugged.

"I don't know but it seems important." He said.

"It is important so don't talk about it here." The both looked at the direction the voice came in. When they looked they saw Kid. "I told you two we would talk about it after the meeting."

"What the hell is going on?" Black Star whispered.

"I'll explain it later. Either of you don't say or even think about what I said. You know my father can see souls and if he sees yours will you think of the plan it won't work." Maka and Black Star both nodded and they both split up to meet later. Maka leaned against the wall and opened her bag. She pulled out Soul's letter and read it.

He wrote that he missed her. That everything is getting harder and that weapons are dying because of fights. Maka read the rest till one sentence caught her eye.

_I found a way we can meet each other again._

This got Maka excited. She was going to see him again. She put the letter away when Lord Death appeared.

"Hello everyone, how are you?" he said. Maka thought he sounded way too happy. "I hope everyone is okay. As you know I traveled the country checking out the other resistances. I had just finished with New York. All the cities are going under the madness and its spreading. The bigger the city, the more madness it has. As you know Death Scythe is working with the weapons right now to make sure they don't fall under the madness too." Maka smiled a bit. Death Scythe or Spirit is her father. She was glad he was okay.

"Well don't you look happy." She heard she looked up to see Dr. Stein. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing that won't get me killed here." She said and he laughed. "How's my father?"

"Spirit is good. Every time I bring you up he starts crying his eyes out. He is a good leader for the weapon side, but when it comes to you he goes all soft." Maka laughed. That did sound like her father.

When the meeting was over Maka looked over to Black Star across the room. He nodded and they both head to the room. The room was basically where Kid like to hang out. When the opened the door, they both see Stein and Kid standing there.

"Alright we're here. Now explain this to us." Black Star said holding the letter.

"I know. You guys should sit down." They both sat down across from Stein and Kid. "As you read from the letter, I need both of your help. The Resistance is doing their best to find a way to stop this but it's too slow. So I found a way to speed it up a bit."

"You two both have amazing souls so you will help us out a lot." Stein said. He looked at Black Star. "Black Star you have energetic and strong soul. You also have amazing speed and strength." He smiled to himself. Stein then looked at Maka. "Maka you have earnest and hardworking soul. You can handle any situation fine, plus you have a great speed and flexibility." Maka blushed a bit.

"What do our souls have to do with this?" Maka asked.

"You have Soul Perception and Black Star can blast his wavelength. Beside Stein, you two are the only ones that are not infected by madness that have that." Kid said.

"Alright so what's this so called plan?" Black Star said. Kid stood up.

"I have and offer for the both of you."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	5. His Offer and His Letter

**Here is chapter 5! Sorry I haven't upload in long time. I was on vacation so I didn't have internet. So sorry about that. Thank you for reviewing while I was gone. Please enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's short...**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 5 ~ His Offer and His Letter

"An offer? What kind of offer?" Maka asked. Kid smiled.

"I want you two to work with me on a project." He said. He sat back down.

"Look if this something school related, count me out." Black Star said. "If that's really the offer then I just wasted and hour of my life being here." Kid then kicked his chair that he fell back.

"That's not the kind of project I was talking about!" he said. Black Star sat back down and Maka sighed. "This project or plan is something that could get the world back to the way it was before. When I went to New York, I meet two twin pistols there. Beside them being symmetrical, they are good fighters, so they became my weapon partners." Maka and Black Star's eyes widen.

"You did what!" Black Star and Maka said in surprise.

"I have weapon partners." Kid said like it was no big deal. But this was a big deal according to Maka and Black Star. They were staring at Kid like he had just killed someone or that he was done with his OCD with symmetry. "What's wrong you two? Is there something wrong with having weapon partners?"

"You know it dangerous, more for you, to have weapon partners!" Maka said.

"I know, but they are willing to risk their lives so I'm going to do it. Stein is going to help us too. If I do this I can save million of innocent lives. Then the world could become beautiful and balanced once again." Kid said. Maka rolled her eyes. Black Star raised his hand.

"I'm still confused on how this situation includes us?" Black Star said. "This sounds like it's your problem dude." Kid smirked.

"You two," he said with a creepy smile. Black Star and Maka backed up a bit. Black Star wondered how many times he smiled like that. "Are going to fight with me." Their eyes widen.

"Fight with you? How is that even possible?" Maka asked in complete shock.

"It's simple really," he said handing them maps. "You two are partnering up with weapons. Black Star's weapon will of course be something with ninja assassin skills and Maka's weapon will be a scythe like your mothers. I'll find weapons capable of handling this situation. I'm going to find a place for us to practice that is not under Asura's radar. For now I need you two to not think about this plan. If any meister with Soul Perception sees this in you, you two will be caught. I will send you a letter about the next part in the plan in the next letter. So make sure you keep those maps. You two understand?"

"Okay even if you were to find two weapons, how do we know if we can even sync with them? We are we going to train?" Maka asked.

"I'll find a place for you guys to train." Stein said. "For now you two need to keep this hidden from others." Maka and Black Star both nodded.

"So do we have a deal? Will you guys help me out?" Maka and Black Star looked at each other. This was a huge risk. They both nodded to each and looked back at Kid.

"You have a deal. We accept your offer." They both said. Kid smiled.

"Thank you. I trust you two, not just as my fighting partners in this, but as my friends." Kid said.

"Well duh you can trust me! I'm the awesome Black Star!" Black Star said smiling to himself.

"You really will never grow out of this?" Maka asked.

"Nope, not till I surpass god." He said. They all laughed.

Kid has told them the next part of the plan will be sent to them in two weeks. For not they just have to keep their minds clear and not think about it often. Maka walked home. It was 3 o'clockish, so Maka need to get home. She got home and climbed up her window. She decided to sleep in since it was Saturday. Before she fell asleep, Maka wanted to read Soul's letter one more time. It seemed like he discovered something and she wanted to reread it.

_Dear Maka,_

_How are you? I hope you are okay over there. I miss you so much. You're father misses you too and keep freaking out every time your name is mention. Everyone is fighting each other here. I try not to get into any so don't worry about me. Tsubaki wishes she could see you in person. How is Black Star? Is he still an idiot like you tell me. I hope you are handling everything okay there. _

Maka smiled. He is okay there. He is fine and is doing well. The next paragraph talked about the Weapon Resistance and what they talk about. It was the last paragraph that Maka was interested in.

_I found a way to see you again. I don't know if it will work but I'm going to try to see. Remember the park we were at before I left? That is in the middle of the city and at the edge so we can try to see each other. No kishins guard that area that much since it is so far out. So I'm going to try. All I need to know is that once I do try, you will meet me there. Write me back your answer and I will write you the plan to see you again. _

_I miss you and I hope I can see you soon after so long._

_From, _

_Soul_

Maka smiled. She hopes this is true. But then again, he could get hurt. Just because kishins don't guard that place doesn't mean it's completely safe. He is risking his life everyday and that makes Maka worried. He could get killed. But she trusted him. He was willing to do this for her so; she should do it for him.

She got out a piece of paper and began writing to him. She wrote everything that has happened except the Kid's Plan deal. She wrote about a page long and at the very end wrote her answer. She closed the envelope and put it in her bag to have it delivered later. She then climbed into bed and went to sleep a smile on her face.

_I think you should know my answer Soul. I want to see you too…_

* * *

**Next chapter is something like this but on the weapon side. I hope you will continue reading this story.**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


End file.
